Yamatai: La isla de las vidas perdidas La familia destrozada
by Cris.P.C
Summary: La chica lleva un arco, no me fijé antes. Lo tensa y me apunta a la cabeza. Mis ojos le suplican que lo haga, pero no creo que me vea, la luz es tan tenue… Y no puedo hablarle, la voz me castigaría con esas imágenes horribles… "Por favor, mátame… Por favor, rápido. Y mata también a los demás… Acaba con este infierno… Por favor…" La chica disparó el arco, y todo se volvió negro.


**Pues escribí esto después de terminar el videojuego _Tomb Raider_ (2013). Estuvo brutal, pero genial. La historia es asombrosa y esta nueva Lara para mí es más cercana, más humana, con solo 21 añitos, como yo cuando empecé el juego, yay. Bueno, en el juego hay tramas secundarias, y esta especialmente me llamó la atención. Es sobre algunas de las muchas personas que naufragaron en la isla maldita donde más tarde quedó también atrapada Lara, concretamente la historia de una familia que me conmovió mucho y decidí escribir su tragedia, cómo acabaron así. Es solo un one-shot, pero espero que os guste. Gracias por leer.**

**Disclaimer: **La saga Tomb Raider y todas sus escenas, personajes, etc., así como las películas basadas en ellos, incluyendo la banda sonora, etc., pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (Crystal Dynamics, etc.). Escribiendo este fic no pretendo otra cosa que entretener, sin ánimo de lucro alguno.

**ATENCIÓN: **Esta historia contiene bastante violencia y palabras malsonantes. Si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad, NO LO LEAS.

* * *

**Yamatai: La isla de las vidas perdidas. **

**La familia destrozada. Memorias de una vida arruinada.**

El día que iniciamos nuestro viaje era un día soleado y radiante. El barco estaba en perfectas condiciones, y mi esposa y mis hijas, Millie y Corinne, a la que llamábamos Coco cariñosamente, estaban entusiasmadas. Íbamos a recorrer mundo, y estábamos seguros de que nos esperaba una gran aventura. Si hubiera sabido lo que iba a ocurrir… jamás habría… Dios, Dios, ¿por qué nosotros? ¿Qué mal hicimos para merecer esto?

Llevábamos varias horas de viaje, ya era de noche, cuando estalló la tormenta. Apareció de repente. Jamás había visto nada igual. Parecía… viva. Nos perseguía, intentaba derribarnos, nos zarandeaba… No podía controlar el timón. Las olas nos arrastraban a su antojo. Yo intenté con todas mis fuerzas controlar el barco mientras mi esposa abrazaba a mis hijas, que lloraban aterrorizadas. Entonces nos estrellamos contra unos acantilados. No vi la isla, apareció de la nada. Y todo se volvió negro…

Cuando despertamos ya era de día, y nos rodeaba el paisaje más desolador que he visto jamás. Barcos naufragados y aviones estrellados… Por todas partes. Aquel lugar era un inmenso cementerio.

Acabábamos de ponernos de pie y bajarnos del barco cuando llegaron unos hombres. Iban armados hasta los dientes, y sus expresiones no presagiaban nada bueno. Sus ojos estaban extrañamente vacíos… No había humanidad en ellos. Me puse delante de mi esposa y mis hijas sin pensarlo.

Nos ordenaron que fuéramos con ellos. Yo pregunté adónde, pero no recibí respuesta. Al ver que no nos movíamos, a mí me sujetaron bruscamente, y cogieron a mi esposa y a mis hijas y se las llevaron a rastras. Ellas gritaban mi nombre y yo gritaba los suyos, suplicando a aquellos hombres que no les hiciesen daño. Uno de ellos me golpeó con su escopeta en el estómago y me cortó la respiración. Entonces oí a uno de ellos:

—Las niñas son inútiles. Matadlas.

—Pero… Padre Mathias… Son solo unas crías…

Entonces aquel hombre, Mathias, sacó una pistola y mató allí mismo al que había dicho esa frase. Quise gritar, pero no podía siquiera respirar.

—¿Hay algún infiel más? ¡Matadlas he dicho! ¡Y preparad a la mujer para el ritual de fuego! Hace mucho que no vemos mujeres en la isla… Quizá por fin nuestra reina nos ha traído a la elegida…

No sabía de qué hablaba aquel hombre… Pero la frase "ritual de fuego" no me gustaba nada. Grité y supliqué, preguntando por qué nos hacían esto, pero no recibí respuesta. Intenté forcejear para escapar, pero sólo conseguí un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Escupí mi sangre mientras oía a mi mujer y mis hijas gritar asustadas a lo lejos. Entonces sonaron dos disparos… y mis niñas dejaron de gritar. Solo se oían los gritos y sollozos desgarrados de mi esposa. Y supe que mis hijas habían muerto. Solté un grito de agonía, y recibí un golpe en la cabeza que me dejó inconsciente.

o)O(o

Desperté en una caverna oscura, muy débilmente iluminada. El olor era insoportable. Vi que me habían quitado mi ropa y me habían dejado en paños menores. Intenté levantarme, pero el techo era muy bajo y solo pude andar inclinado. Había muchos huesos en el suelo de la caverna. Eran grandes, pero no podían ser... No, no, no podían ser humanos... Me acerqué a la entrada de la pequeña caverna, que estaba cerrada con rejas oxidadas. Me asomé y vi que estaba en una galería con muchas celdas más en las paredes. El suelo de la galería estaba lleno de lo que parecía mucha carne en descomposición. Al observarla vi un brazo humano entre aquél amasijo de carne, y un poco más lejos una pierna.

—No...

Retrocedí trastabillando hasta el fondo de mi celda y me sujeté la cabeza con las manos. Dios, aquello no podía ser real, tenía que ser una pesadilla, una pesadilla horrible. Si todo aquello era carne humana, aquellos huesos tenían que ser...

—No... No... No puede ser, no puede ser... Por Dios, no...

Me asomé otra vez entre los barrotes de mi celda, intentando no mirar al suelo. Me fijé en las otras celdas de la galería. Había otros hombres en esas celdas… Parecían prisioneros como yo. Todos estaban en ropa interior y tenían muy poco pelo, como si se lo hubieran rapado, o lo hubieran perdido con el tiempo. Algunos gritaban, otros reían con una risa desquiciada y otros murmuraban o decían cosas sin sentido… Me di cuenta de que la mayoría habían perdido el juicio. Dios, ¿en qué clase de lugar me encontraba? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban aquellos hombres, y lo más importante, yo, allí? Entonces lo recordé. Mis hijas… Las habían matado. Aquellos cabrones hijos de perra habían matado a mis niñas. Y ahora… Dios, mi esposa… ¿Qué iban a hacer con mi mujer? Un ritual de fuego… ¿Qué diablos significaba aquello? Esperaba que no fuera lo que me imaginaba...

Mis peores temores se vieron confirmados cuando oí de nuevo los chillidos de mi esposa, y a aquel Mathias, hablando a sus hombres.

—¡Hijos del Sol, después de años, hoy nuestra reina nos ha traído una mujer para el ritual de fuego!

Me asomé entre las rejas todo lo que pude, pero no conseguí ver nada. Solo podía ver el resplandor del fuego reflejado en la pared de la galería de celdas. Grité de impotencia y traté de mover la reja, pero no lo conseguí. Le pegué patadas, la empujé, intenté doblar los barrotes… Nada surtía efecto. El prisionero de la celda de al lado me dijo:

—Olvídalo, compañero. No conseguirás abrirla. Son fuertes y esos cabrones las han cerrado bien.

—¡Tengo que salir! ¡Van a hacerle daño a mi esposa!

—¿La mujer que han encontrado es tu esposa? Lo siento por ti, amigo. Está perdida. Van a quemarla viva.

—No… ¡No, no, NO!

Pegué patadas más fuertes a la celda, la empujé con todas mis fuerzas, tiré de los barrotes… Pero nada surtía efecto. Entonces oí a Mathias decir:

—¡Ahora sabremos si hemos encontrado a la elegida!

Mi esposa chilló más fuerte y la entrada de la galería se iluminó mucho más. Mi mujer seguía gritando, mientras aquellos locos entonaban una mantra diabólica. Yo también grité, desesperado, sin dejar de golpear la reja. Mi compañero de al lado me habló de nuevo:

—Es inútil. No lo conseguirás.

Finalmente la fuerte luz se extinguió, y dejé de golpear. Los chillidos de mi esposa se había apagado hacía rato. Aquellos locos habían dejado de cantar. Mathias habló de nuevo:

—No desesperéis, hermanos. Hallaremos a la elegida.

Oí cómo sus voces se apagaron hasta que solo quedaron los lamentos de mis compañeros prisioneros. El de la celda de al lado me habló de nuevo:

—Lo siento mucho, amigo.

—La han… La han matado…

—Me temo que sí. Esa panda de pirados quema las mujeres que llegan a esta isla. Son una especie de secta de chiflados.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué…?

—No lo sé, tío. Este lugar es de locos. Yo me escondo en mi celda… Es mi casa ahora, ¿sabes? Tengo una gotera y bebo agua de ahí… Pero no puedo comer… Nunca nos dan nada, ni agua ni comida… Algunos prisioneros andan sueltos… Se comen unos a otros… Yo no quiero. Yo espero morir de hambre cuando antes. Ya he perdido toda esperanza de salir de aquí. Nunca saldremos de aquí.

—Nunca saldremos de aquí… No…

Pasó el tiempo… ¿Días? ¿Semanas? No lo sé. Podían haber pasado segundos en este lugar infernal, y a mí aún me parecerían siglos en medio de este suplicio. Los guardias iban y venían, trayendo más prisioneros.

Mi compañero me contó todo lo que sabía: que nos encerraban durante mucho tiempo para hacernos más fuertes pero a la vez deshumanizarnos. Si sobrevivíamos a esas cavernas, nos dejarían unirnos a ellos. Decidimos que no lo haríamos. Jamás nos aliaríamos con los que habían torturado y matado cruelmente a nuestros seres queridos y nos habían encerrado de forma inhumana. Antes moriríamos. Y esperábamos que la muerte nos llevase, día tras día.

Mi vecino de celda perdió completamente el juicio poco después. No quería que nadie se acercase a "su casa", y si le hablaba, me gritaba que no me acercara, aunque yo no podía de ningún modo acercarme a él, pues nos separaba la pared de roca.

De vez en cuando metían a gente nueva en la caverna. Los prisioneros que estaban sueltos mataron y se comieron a muchos. Los que sobrevivían se convertían su vez en caníbales.

Muchas veces pensé en escapar de la celda, pero sabía que si lo hacía, los caníbales me cogerían. Más de una vez habían intentado abrir nuestras celdas para comernos. Era el único lugar en el que estaba a salvo, aunque muchas veces pensé en dejar que me mataran… Esta vida... No, esto no es vida, es un tormento insufrible, un infierno sin fin… Pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo… Estoy cada vez más débil… Un día oí a dos de ellos hablar de mis niñas…

—Mira, un conejo de peluche y un tren de juguete. Eran de esas niñas.

—¿Las mataste tú?

—Sí, pero fui rápido. Dos tiros y se acabó. Me alegro de que el Padre Mathias no nos ordenara llevarlas con los oni.

—Sí, tío. Pobres crías. Una pena, pero era necesario. Era cierto que no eran útiles. ¿Qué vas a hacer con esos juguetes?

—Los guardaré. Me recuerdan a unos que yo tuve…

—¡Ja ja! Recordando la infancia, ¿eh?

—Calla, idiota…

Cómo deseé levantarme y gritar, gritar y matar a ese cerdo que asesinó a mis niñas, pero no pude… No me quedaban fuerzas. Ahora recuerdo a mi mujer y a mis hijas para mantener algo de cordura, me ayuda a pesar de la tristeza… De todas formas, he llorado tanto que ya no me quedan lágrimas, y pronto moriré.

_Pronto moriré, cariño. Pronto os veré de nuevo a todas… Millie… Coco… papá os quiere mucho. Os quiero a todas. Pronto te veré, mi amor. Pronto me reuniré con vosotras._

o)O(o

Los guardias están nerviosos. Han llegado prisioneros nuevos. Los caníbales se han comido a muchos. Todos los guardias hablan de la chica, de la intrusa… La intrusa… No me importa. Ya nada importa. Una voz me pregunta siempre por mi historia. Yo se la cuento. Si no lo hago, me mostrará imágenes horribles en mi cabeza. No soporto eso. Debo contar mi historia. Oigo que alguien se acerca por la galería. No es un prisionero… No es un guardia… Es una chica. Qué raro. Sigo contando mi historia. Ella se acerca a mi celda, parece escucharme… Pero yo ya no puedo hablarle. La voz quiere que cuente mi historia.

_¿Viajabais?_

—Sí, sí… Navegábamos… Íbamos a dar la vuelta al mundo en barco.

_¿Por qué?_

—¿Qué…? No… No me acuerdo…

_¿Con quién ibas?_

—Con mi mujer… y mis dos hijas… Dos hijas… Eran encantadoras. Pero no pasa nada… No pasa nada…

_¿Apareció una tormenta?_

—¿Qué? Ah, sí… Se nos echó encima de repente… Nunca he visto una tormenta igual…

_¿Estaba oscuro?_

—Sí, sí… De noche. No vi la isla. Nos despertamos después de naufragar.

_¿Qué viste?_

—Barcos naufragados. Por todas partes.

_Y llegaron ellos. _Entonces la voz siempre me muestra imágenes, imágenes horribles en mi cabeza. Aquellos hombres, llevándose a mi esposa y a mis hijas… Haciéndoles daño…

—Oh, no, no. No hagas eso... ¡Para…!

_¿Quiénes eran?_

—¿Quiénes eran? No lo sé… Hijos del Sol.

_¿Las cogieron a ellas?_

—Sí, se las llevaron… A las tres…

_Cuéntame más. ¿Qué les hicieron?_

—Yo… Yo… No. Yo no puedo…

_Dime lo que pasó._

—Dios mío… Las mataron.

Entonces la voz desaparece y yo encuentro consuelo. Sé que pronto veré a mi esposa y mis niñas de nuevo.

—Pronto me reuniré con ellas. Quizá en semanas… O en días… Sí, mi amor. Te veré pronto… Pronto me reuniré con ellas…

La joven lleva un arco, no me fijé antes. Lo tensa y me apunta a la cabeza. Mis ojos le suplican que lo haga, pero no creo que me vea, la luz es tan tenue… Y no puedo hablarle, la voz me castigaría con esas imágenes horribles…

"Por favor, mátame… Por favor, rápido. Y mata también a los demás… Acaba con este infierno… Por favor…"

La chica disparó el arco, y todo se volvió negro.

o)O(o

Todo está oscuro. Pero entonces veo una luz… Estoy en un túnel y ya no siento dolor. Avanzo hacia la luz, y oigo a mi esposa llamándome dulcemente. Dios, he echado tanto de menos su voz, su preciosa voz. También oigo a mis niñas, llaman a su papá. Corro hacia la luz, feliz como nunca en mucho tiempo, y por fin las veo… Mi esposa y mis hijas, tan lindas y encantadoras como siempre. Mis hijas corren hacia mí y les abrazo estrechamente, besando sus cabellos. Luego beso a mi esposa y nos abrazamos todos fuertemente. Por fin estamos juntos. Y doy gracias por ello a esa joven desconocida, por permitirme reencontrarme con mi familia. Espero que consiga salir de aquella isla. Y algo me dice que lo hará.


End file.
